Revelações
by MaSnape
Summary: No baile de inverno Snape ensina Hermione a melhor lição de sua vida.


**Revelações**

Toda excitação e o nervosismo de Hermione se dissiparam quando ela entrou no salão principal naquela noite. Era o seu último ano em Hogwarts e o baile de inverno era muito importante para ela. Até mesmo as paredes cobertas de gelo prateado e cintilante, com centenas de guirlandas de visco e azevinho, cruzando o teto escuro salpicado de estrelas (de todos os anos) pareciam diferentes.

Ela passou pelo o salão desviando das centenas de mesinhas que haviam sido montadas ali, até chegar em uma mesa mais afastada, perto da enorme mesa dos professores. Ela sorriu ao ver Harry e Rony sentados. A boca de Rony caiu ao vê-la.

- Hermione? – perguntou ele abobado.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela se sentando ao lado dele. Ela viu que Harry olhava para porta, observando Cho entrar no salão acompanhada de suas amigas.

- Eu falei pra vocês pegarem uma mesa mais na frente. Aqui não dá para ver nada. – falou Mione esticando o pescoço, tentando ver quem estava na pista de dança. Então olhou para Rony. Ele continuava com o olhar de bobo para ela.

- Ai Rony, não vai começar de novo! – falou ela se afastando um pouco dele.

- Começar o que? -- perguntou ele.

- Não seja idiota! Você sabe muito bem o que! – falou ela com severidade.

- Ah, nem vem Mione, foi você quem não aceitou o meu convite. – disse ele.

- E você esperava o que? – perguntou ela – Toda vez você só me convida como último recurso e depois se arrepende.

- Mas dessa vez eu queria vir com você...quantas vezes tenho que explicar? – falou ele indignado.

- Bom, você bobeou Rony, devia ter pensado nisso antes. – falou ela, cruzando os braços.

Rony soltou um suspiro. Mione viu que Cho sorria para Harry do meio do salão. Ele se virou para os amigos e falou:

- Vejo vocês depois. – e saiu na direção da menina.

- O que custava Mione? Você veio sozinha mesmo... – perguntou Rony.

- Fala sério Rony! Se toca! – falou a menina ofendida saindo da mesa apressadamente.

Rony observou ela atravessar o salão, seu vestido azul de gala brilhando à luz das estrelas.

As portas de carvalho estavam abertas de par em par e fadinhas luminosas voavam no roseiral, piscando e cintilando. Quando ela desceu os degraus de entrada e se viu cercada de plantas que formavam caminhos serpenteantes onde haviam grandes estátuas de pedra. Hermione ouviu um rumorejo de água caindo, que lhe pareceu uma fonte. Aqui e ali as pessoas estavam sentadas em bancos entalhados. Ela tomou um dos caminhos que passavam pelo roseiral, e se sentou em um dos bancos sozinha. Olhou então para a floresta e viu que a lua cheia brilhava sob as árvores. Respirou fundo o ar fresco que uma brisa gostosa trazia e prestou atenção ao seu redor. Escutou algumas pessoas conversarem baixinho, o que tornava difícil distinguir sobre o que estavam falando. Observou de longe vírgula o professor de poções Snape. Ele estava com a varinha na mão e vinha estourando as roseiras, com uma expressão mal humoradíssima. Ela ouvia gritinhos em muitos arbustos e vultos escuros saíam correndo para fora deles.

- Vinte pontos a menos para Grifinória, Longbottom. – rosnou Snape. – E mais vinte por sua conta Srta. Weasley.

- Idiota. – pensou Mione ao ver um vulto ruivo sair correndo do roseiral. Voltou sua atenção ao banco mais próximo ao seu e viu Harry e Cho sentados. Discretamente ela tentou se levantar.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou Cho, assustada.

Hermione saiu correndo pelos caminhos entre o roseiral, segurando o vestido acima dos calcanhares para não sujar. Não sabia onde estava e apertou o passo para sair dali. Podia ver a luz do saguão de entrada ao longe, mas quando virou para o canto, tentando chegar até lá, se chocou em algo com força.

- Srta. Granger. – falou a voz fria de Snape. – Será que devo tirar pontos de você também?

Hermione olhou para a carranca do professor, arrepiada.

- Não... – falou ela ao ouvir um casal sentado próximo a eles despencar da roseira em que estavam. – Eu estava só andando...

- Tem certeza? Pois eu acho que estava por aí em alguma roseira com o tal do Weasley...ou quem sabe...com o maldito Potter...Talvez detenção seja melhor para você. – falou ele com um sorriso malévolo encrispado no rosto.

Hermione virou-se e tentou correr para onde havia luz. Mas Snape segurou seu braço com força.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntou ele, puxando-a junto de si. – Não acabei com você ainda...

Hermione sentiu um calafrio subir em sua espinha.

- Nesses anos todos que venho te acompanhando...vi você desabrochar...virar mulher... – falou ele com a boca no ouvido dela.

Ela sentiu uma mistura de apreensão e dor, ele estava apertando muito seu braço.

- Agora eu quero te ensinar outras coisas... – falou ele descndo a mão até a cintura dela e puxando-a contra seu corpo. Para sua surpresa Hermione ficou toda arrepiada, mas era um sentimento tentador...ela nunca havia pensado no professor daquele jeito, mas agora que se encontrava nos braços dele, era uma ocasião única...Por outro lado havia Rony e seus sentimentos ocultos. Pensar nele fez Hermione se soltar e sair correndo por entre as roseiras, em meio às fadinhas brilhantes. Mas era difícil correr de salto alto e Snape alcançou-a com facilidade. Agarrou a menina pelo braço mais uma vez e puxou-a com violência. Embalou-a no seu corpo e a beijou com violência. Ela não conseguiu reagir, deixou-se levar por ele, sentindo sua língua explorar os lugares mais inóspitos de sua boca. Reagiu com desejo. Mordendo os lábios dele, procurando sua a língua e sentindo o corpo forte do professor contra o seu. Então se soltou com brutalidade e começou a relutar com força.

- Me solta seu cachorro! Você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo! – falou num tom de desafio.

- Pode me chamar do que quiser, Srta. Granger. Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu. – falou Snape sussurrando num tom medonho, o que fez ela estremecer novamente. – Nenhum dos seus amiguinhos pode te dar o que eu posso.

Snape ia levando-a através das roseiras até onde ninguém mais podia vê-los. Parou diante de um banco mal iluminado e levantou o vestido de Hermione. Ela procurou a boca dele e o beijou ardentemente, como se desse permissão para ele continuar. Sentiu a mão dele achar sua calcinha e rasgá-la. Deixou seu corpo apoiar-se no dele, procurando sentir cada movimento de seus dedos entre suas pernas. Começou a desabotoar as vestes negras do professor, sentindo o corpo dele reagir contra o seu. Deixou a roupa dele cair, sentindo as mão quentes dele passear pelo seu corpo. Ela gemeu, deixando-o louco de prazer. Ele agarrou-a e deitou-a no banco. Ela desceu as mãos pelo tórax dele e encontrou o enorme membro rígido dele, latejando contra sua mão. Com um movimento encaixou-o no seu corpo. Sua língua percorria o corpo dela enquanto seus movimentos se tornavam mais intensos. Hermione gemeu alto e ele a beijou, tentando abafar o som e sua excitação. Ela acariciava os cabelos dele e passeava as mãos pelo seu corpo, procurando sentir cada movimento, cada toque, cada respiração. Ele satisfazia cada desejo dela, cada gemido, era como se ele pudesse ler sua mente.

- Essa é uma lição que você nunca mais vai esquecer, Srta. Granger. – falou ele com dificuldade, respirando intensamente, arrepiando cada fio do corpo dela, enquanto ela gemia como louca em seu ouvido.

Então com força ele a puxou pelo quadril e a colocou sentada no seu corpo. Agora estavam cara a cara. Ela pôde ver o suor escorrendo pelo rosto de Snape. Ele estava no auge do prazer. Olhou fundo nos olhos negros dele e sentiu um calor enorme subir pelo seu corpo, sentiu um arrepio tão grande que a fez fechar os olhos. Segurou-se no corpo do professor e respirou com dificuldade, procurando curtir o máximo aquele momento, estava gozando. Ele estava louco de prazer. Seu corpo musculoso ia contra o dela cada vez com mais força. Ela podia sentir cada parte do enorme membro dele entre suas pernas. Então com um movimento brusco ele parou e ela sentiu seu líquido quente escorrer dentro de si. Os dois deixaram os corpos relaxarem, ela ainda apoiada nele, ele com a cabeça no ombro dela. Uma brisa gelada congelou seus corpos quentes, mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer sair dali, quando uma voz arrepiou suas espinhas. Snape segurou-a pela cintura e os dois despencaram na roseira mais próxima, ele em cima dela. Os dois com os ouvidos bem apurados, procurando escutar além das respirações arfantes. Então ouviram passos vindo em sua direção.

- Ainda bem que esse é o nosso último ano aqui Pansy. Não agüento mais ficar em Hogwarts. Meu pai já tem grandes planos para mim, vou trabalhar com ele no Ministério sabe?

Snape e Hermione escutaram Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson passarem reto por eles e sumirem no caminho mais próximo. Hermione teve a sensação de estar saindo de um transe. Procurou o olhar do professor e seu coração bateu acelerado quando ele tocou os lábios dela gentilmente, aprofundando o beijo devagar. Hermione percorreu o corpo do professor com a língua, beijou sua cintura e foi descendo até achar o mastro de Snape. Estava duro novamente. Ela envolveu-o com a boca violentamente, chupando-o com vontade. Ele segurou a cabeça dela contra seu corpo, sentindo sua boca quente contra seu membro latejante, sua cabeça na garganta dela. Ia gozar novamente com a destreza e agilidade da língua dela. Chupando-o pela última vez com força ela sentiu seu gozo quente em grande quantidade descer pela sua garganta. Engoliu e levantou-se. Ele a beijou brutalmente e largou-a. Ela se levantou, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, vestiu-se e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Pansy e Draco haviam pegado, sentindo-se mais satisfeita do que nunca. Olhou para cima. A lua cheia continuava a brihar no mesmo lugar.

Hermione sorriu. Iria sair de Hogwarts levando muito mais do que lembranças daquele baile. Suspirou sentindo a brisa fresca em seu rosto e deixou-se levar entre as roseiras e fadinhas cintilantes.


End file.
